


All Work and No Play

by StudioFortyTwo



Category: Fright Night (2011), Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, PWP, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudioFortyTwo/pseuds/StudioFortyTwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle waits to meet her newest client after a magic show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KTRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose/gifts).



> This fic is a part of the Timepetalsprompts Pay it Forward Fic Promo!
> 
> KT tried to tell me I had free reigns, but I made her at least give me a few options to choose from... And this is where it took us.

She was wandering around backstage after the show, obviously looking for him. He stood back a ways, taking inventory. Blonde hair, not his favorite but workable. Perky and more than a palm full of cleavage. Round bottom, just the way he liked. Yes, she would work quite well for his evening plans.  
  
Her client’s instructions had told her to wait backstage at some campy vampire themed magic show. She just hoped she wasn’t waiting on the magician himself. That hair was not something she wanted to deal with. But, when she saw him sauntering toward her, she pulled up her chest and straightened her shoulders. Her smile was divine.  
  
He led her to an elevator that took them up to a penthouse suite. She took in the view while he prepared them both a drink. When he came back to offer her the beverage his long black hair was gone. Much shorter brown locks, ruffled from the wig, made her smile genuine. He lounged across a black leather chair and watched her as he removed the facial hair and sideburns as well.  
  
The slow reveal of his natural look was driving her a bit mad with want. It had been a while since a client had affected her this much, so she tried to reign it in. She needed the upper hand.  
  
Setting down her barely touched glass, Belle moved to kneel at the foot of his chair. She guided both of his feet to the floor and placed her hands on his knees. The raised eyebrow encouraged her further.  
  
Peter was used to women, fans, offering themselves to him. Most were not nearly this confident, nor did they seem so high class. The accent had been a welcome change, a familiar piece of home. He was suddenly interested in her story, interested in more than just her physical offerings.  
  
The pressure of her hand against the laces of his leather trousers made his thoughts halt. He couldn't care about anything more than the torturous lack of speed at which she was loosening the knot.  
  
Belle looked up as she pulled the laces free, one eyelet at a time. He had dropped his head back, but now lifted it up and smiled down at her. His grin, even as lascivious as it was, may have been the most gorgeous smile she'd ever seen. Or maybe it was just that pouty bottom lip, or the white teeth behind. She couldn't decide if she wanted him to bite at her, or if she'd rather nibble on him.  
  
With the trousers open, she slid her hands up his thighs feeling the lean muscles beneath. He was thin, but fit. Hooking her fingers in the waist she began an attempt at pulling the leather down his hips.  
  
It took a moment for Peter's brain to come back online and realize she was trying to remove his trousers. That would never work, the bloody things were basically painted on.  
  
"Hold up, love." He caressed her hair with a hand while pushing himself out of the chair. When he offered her assistance in standing, she placed her hands in his. "Let me go clean up for you."  
  
He motioned to the tattoos and Belle smiled, she couldn't wait to see him unmarked. She settled in with her drink while she listened to the sounds of the water in the other room. Lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't heard him enter the room.  
  
"You're still fully clothed. Doesn't seem fair."  
  
Belle tuned to look at him and was pleased at his messy wet hair and the lack of tattoos and gaudy jewelry. She didn't hide her appreciation of the man in nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips. Her eyes raked over his chest and the perfect patch of hair covering it.  
  
He moved closer, and smirked, "Let's do something about it, shall we?"  
  
The snarl that accompanied his words had Belle flushing and biting her lip. Clients didn't often have much, if any, game. This guy oozed sex and confidence from experience. She was in no way about to complain.  
  
He fingered the thin strap of her burgundy dress, fingers dancing lightly over the skin of her shoulder. He was smirking now, having obviously caught on to the way he was affecting her. He slipped the strap down, and then the other before running a finger along the top of the material covering her breasts. His other hand reached behind her to undo the zipper.  
  
She stood still as her dress fell away, puddling on the floor at her feet. Her chosen underthings for the evening were cream and silky with little soft blush colored roses sewn into the center of the strapless bra and on each hip of the knickers. He seemed rather pleased as his eyes raked over her.  
  
Peter had expected black lace under the revealing, deep red dress. The soft colors were a pleasant surprise that made her skin almost glow. He licked his lips and stepped forward, bending his head down to capture her lips. Her hands came to rest against his bare chest, and he set his on her hips. His thumbs smoothed back and forth over her soft skin and he nipped at her full lips.  
  
She'd been right to admire his teeth. He knew how to use them. He deepened the kiss and she melted into him as he expertly worked his tongue along hers. It was nice to be kissed, instead of doing the kissing as was usually the case.  
  
His long fingers swept her golden curls over her shoulder and he moved his kisses down her jaw to her neck. She moved her hands up to his shoulders, more to hold herself up than anything else.  
  
Peter sucked gently at the sensitive skin where shoulder met neck and smiled when a touch of teeth made her shiver. He was testing her, feeling for her limits. So far, a bit of pain seemed more than okay.  
  
When he unhooked her bra and slid it off her arms, he noticed she was staring at the tent in his towel. Though it was more comfortable than his bloody leather trousers, his erection was rubbing the coarse fabric it made him unbearably uncomfortable.  
  
Belle was disappointed when he stepped back, until she saw his hands at his hips removing the towel to reveal more skin. Eventually her prize was revealed in full and Belle felt her pulse quicken at the sight of him. Oh, he was gorgeous. Long and thick, but not too big. Because, yes, there was such a thing as too big!  
  
She reached out to run her fingers along his proudly standing member. At contact, he swallowed and she felt a surge of power at the fact it was audible. Wrapping her hand around him she gently urged him closer again until he was pressed against her stomach.  
  
Belle was being a bit selfish, she wanted more kisses. And she told him so, getting what she wanted while stroking his ego a bit. Win, win.  
  
He broke the kiss to lead her from the room to his bed. He sat down and pulled her to straddle his legs, threading his fingers up into her hair. He attacked her lips with fury, already missing her taste on his tongue and her lips on his.  
  
Peter's kiss set Belle ablaze. She fisted his hair, pulling harder than she normally would as she chased after his eager tongue. He groaned into her mouth and Belle felt a rush of liquid between her legs. Her remaining item of clothing had to go, now.  
  
She pushed Peter back and straightened up on her knees, hovering over him. His hands found her hips and she laid hers over his as they lowered the material down. When they could go no further, she stretched out over him, extending her legs and kicking them off onto the dark hardwood floor.  
  
Peter scooted back on the bed, lounging on the pile of plush pillows and Belle followed. She was a tigress stalking her prey, and he couldn't be happier to fit the bill. She licked her lips, grinning at him and he sighed heavily, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.  
  
Not daring to take his eyes off of this seductress, he reached blindly for the wooden box next to the bed. Lifting the lid he reached in and pulled out a foil packet. He didn't argue when she retrieved it from him, opening it with a bite of her teeth and throwing away the wrapper. He watched her roll the condom down his length with her experienced fingers.  
  
Her heat radiated over him and his skin itched to be covered by hers. She hovered above him, just out of reach and he arched up hopelessly looking for friction. Reaching out with both hands, a Peter gripped her hips and pulled her down. She spread her legs to allow him between her thighs. She was already so wet and he bit back a moan as she shifted her hips until he slid between her folds.  
  
They both let out whimpers at the contact, the wonderful friction that they'd been yearning for. With both hands spread on his chest Belle lifted herself up, planting her knees for leverage, before guiding him inside her. She rotated her hips as he sunk deeper, drawing a low moan from his lips.  
  
He closed his eyes, unable to keep them open against the onslaught of pleasure coursing through him. She felt amazing wrapped around him and he, for once in his life, was happy to lay back and let her take control.  
  
Belle had never before felt such a strong need to be in control, to take what she wanted. She would never use a client to get herself off, but Peter seemed more than happy to be used. It was her ultimate goal to please the client, so two birds with one stone.  
  
As she sped up her movements Peter grabbed her hips, and helped to guide her back and forth as quick as possible. He watched her head fall back, her gorgeous hair swaying to their rhythm. Her fingers dug into his chest, the bite of her nails only amplifying the pleasure of her riding him.  
  
When her throaty moans started, he worried he'd spill himself inside her before she completed, but then she let out a ragged cry. Her walls pulled at him with every backward motion of her hips and he bit down on his lip to keep himself in check.  
  
After a moment Belle slowed her movements and smiled down at Peter, pulling her lip between her teeth.  
  
"My turn." He waggled his eyebrows and rolled her over.  
  
Belle giggled and complied when he guided her into her stomach. He reached for her hips and pulled them up until she was on all fours. With one hand in her waist, he guided himself to her entrance and thrust his hips forward. He buried himself deeply within her and the force caused an 'umph' to escape her lips. He smirked.  
  
Peter leaned over to trail kisses down her spine before straightening his back and setting his own rhythm. With each thrust he could hear a grunt from the delicious woman beneath him. When the 'oh gods' started he gritted his teeth and sped up, pounding mercilessly into her. His fingers were digging into her hips, but she didn't seem to care.  
  
Right before he felt himself losing the battle to hold out any longer, Peter moved a hand around so he rub circles against her clit. She cried out, cursing as she orgasmed again and this time brought him over the edge with her.  
  
Panting they both collapsed, Peter laying flat on top of Belle. He rolled away after a moment, spreading out next to her.  
  
"That was lovely. You are something else!" He rolled his head to the side and smiled at her mess of hair.  
  
Belle lifted her head up and tried to pull her hair out of her face so she could see him. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."  
  
He stretched and stood up, grabbing a silky black robe off a chair and slipping it on. He left it open as he moved across the room to retrieve their abandoned drinks.  
  
Belle sat up and excused herself to the bathroom, grabbing her clutch along the way. She'd been so caught up from the beginning she'd forgotten to get her money, and check in.  
  
When she pulled out her cell she had tons of texts and missed calls. A quick review showed she'd apparently mistaken Peter as her client. The actual client had waited and tried to contact her, and then left angry messages as he left.  
  
_I'm at the designated rendezvous_  
  
_I hope I didn't get the time wrong_  
  
_Is everything ok_  
  
_Are we still on_  
  
_Where are you, I double checked the info_  
  
_I've been waiting almost an hour_  
  
_Fuck this, I thought you were a higher class professional_  
  
_Oh, shit!_ Belle quickly typed out an apology, citing a personal emergency and an inability to check her phone. She promised the client she would make it up to him the next night, I'd he'd give her the chance. She didn't need a reputation for standing up clients.  
  
On the other hand, she was enjoying herself. Hannah needed a good shag now and again too. She giggled wondering what Peter would think if he knew she'd thought he'd ordered her. Belle put her phone away and exited the bathroom. She sat her clutch down on a table and found Peter lounging on the bed with both drinks in hand.  
  
“Thought we should rest a bit before round two,” he said as he watched her naked form move back toward him. Usually he’d be making up excuses to get a woman out now, but he was already addicted to this one.  
  
“Rest? Well, if you insist.” Her smile was bright and and wide, her tongue tucked into the corner of her mouth and Peter sat down the drinks on the bedside table. Who was he to deny her what she wanted, even temporarily.  
  
“It was only a suggestion.”


End file.
